1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (disulfido)tris(N,N-substituted dithiocarbamate)Mo(V) complexes. More particularly, this invention relates to compounds of the formula MoS.sub.2 (S.sub.2 CNR.sub.2).sub.3 which are mononuclear, eight-coordinate, neutral Mo(V) complexes containing only eight sulfur atoms in the Mo coordination sphere.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Molybdenum and sulfur each display redox activity which profoundly influences their chemistry. MoS.sub.4.sup.2- and organic disulfides react by a process involving induced internal electron transfer to yield the binary anion [Mo.sub.2 (.mu.-S).sub.2 (S).sub.2 (S.sub.2).sub.2 ].sup.2-. This anion is formally the dimer of the one-electron oxidation product of MoS.sub.4.sup.2- and no atoms are added or removed. The addition of an oxidant RSSR to the hexavalent MoS.sub.4.sup.2- leads to a reduced product, i.e., the dinuclear Mo(V) complex in a reaction involving an induced internal electron transfer.
Miller et al in "Mo.sub.2 S.sub.4.sup.2+ Core: New Syntheses, New Complexes, and Electrochemical Diversity", J.A.C.S., 102, 5102 (1980) reported dinuclear molybdenum compounds containing both sulfide (S.sup.2-) ligands and diethyl dithiocarbamates. A. Nieuwpoort in "New Compounds Containing Molybdenum and Diethyldithiocarbamate", J. Less Common Metals, 36, 271 (1974) disclosed non-neutral, eight-coordinate, N,N-diethyldithiocarbamate Mo(V) cation complexes which do not contain a disulfide ligand in the Mo coordination sphere. Dirand et al, "The Reaction of MoO.sub.2 (S.sub.2 CNPr.sub.2).sub.2 and H.sub.2 S: Preparation and Molecular Structure of a New Disulfur Complex: MoO(S.sub.2)(S.sub.2 CNPr.sub.2).sub.2 ", Inorg. Nucl. Chem. Lett., 11, 661-4 (1975), disclosed a Mo(VI) complex which contains an oxo ligand in addition to two N,N-dipropyldithiocarbamato groups and a disulfide ligand. However, no previously disclosed compound contains both S.sub.2.sup.2- and dithiocarbamate ligands in a Mo(V) coordination sphere with eight sulfur atoms bound to the Mo.